Red Moon
by crazyfan15
Summary: They met under the red moon...


"I want you to fine me the perfect human mate to bear my child," Aizen said looking neutral. Grimmjow, Hanibel, and Orihime had a shock look on their face. Ulqurria have a passive expression on, even through he was surprise as well.

"WHAT," Grimmjow yelled. Unfazed by Grimmjow's reaction, he said it again. "I want you all to fine me the perfect human mate to bear my child." If you're wondering what the hell Aizen going on about mating don't ask because I don't even know what the hell he's talking about.

He called then in his throne room saying he has a mission for them, even Orihime. Grimmjow went silent. Hanibel is pissed. Orihime wondering why he wants her to help him. Ulqurria seems like he's the only one who hasn't fired his brain yet.

"Lord Aizen why don't you mate with Orihime. She seems like the perfect human to bear you a child," he asked mootlessly. Orihime froze, hurt washing over her. Hanibel widen her eyes, as Grimmjow growled. Aizen frowns, as Grimmjow started to pry towards Ulqurria.

"Ulqurria," Grimmjow growls ready to pull out his sword. Aizen gets up. "Enough. The reason why I don't fine Orihime perfect is because her large breasts. They are a little too big and I don't plan on living with the human girl for long anyway," he said starting to walk to his room which beside the throne room.

Hanibel had a question. "But the humans can't see us. How are we-" "Oh trust me you'll fine a lot of humans that can see us. You will head over there first thing tomorrow. Dismiss."

"I want to go out! Meet hot girls," Kon yelled at Ichigo as he twisted around weirdly. Ichigo signs. "Shut up. My family will hear you," he said as he turned a page in DBZ. That didn't slow Kon down. "I'll sue you for everything you got for keeping me in here!" Ichigo wasn't listening. He stopped when Kon said sue.

He picks up the remote and turns on his TV, trying to drown out Kon's ranting. "Watch t- v and shut up. You get to see hot girls all you want." Kon shut up hearing about seeing hot girls on TV. The TV was on some music channel.

"And here comes Diva with her new song. I know a lot of you were waiting," some announcer said to the screen. The crowd who was there started clapping. It was some opera places with white statures were all over the place. Blue roses were around them. Diva appeared behind one of them her face expressionless as she smiles, her blue eyes glowing.

Kon who was quiet for once said, "Wow she's hot. I would love to smash that." Ichigo rolls his eyes. 'What an idiot,' he thought as he flips through another page of his manga. Diva had on a black dress that was strapless. She bows before lifting her hands up and started singing.

**His **blood began to boil. Ichigo felt it and clutches his chest. 'What the hell,' he thought. "Hmm I agree with that idiot for once. She is beautiful." Ichigo froze when he heard that voice. Kon wasn't paying attention. He is focus on Diva. Ichigo was inside of that place with Dark Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Zangetsu," Ichigo asked his other self. Dark Ichigo smiles. I am Zangetsu, but I really don't have time to explain that to you. I want the girl." Ichigo looks confused. "Girl? What girl?"

His smile got bigger. "Don't you hear it? Her beautiful voice singing out to me." Ichigo just then hears Diva. ' How can I hear that from here,' he thought. "Isn't it beautiful. I'm going to make her mine Ichigo and you can't stop me," he said as he disappeared. "Wait!" Ichigo jumps up his body cover in sweat.

He looks around breathing hard. Kon was asleep on the floor twitching. The TV was still on but Diva wasn't singing. "Was that a dream," he asked out loud. Then he shook his head. "Couldn't be. It was too real."

"Solomon, was I good," Diva asked as he drives. He looks back at her from the front seat and nodded. "Yes, beautiful as always mother," he answered. She smiles for once showing that she was happy. "I'm glad you like it Solomon."

They were driving in a limo. This time it was Solomon who came to pick her up after she was done with her show. It was always Nathan who came. He nodded and continued driving. "_You're just as beautiful when you smile_." Diva widens her eyes and looks around. 'Where did that come from,' she thought.

Suddenly it grew dark, as she was transfer to Dark Ichigo's world. "Where am I," she asked her face emotionless as she looks around. Everything looks the same expect the sky was red and the moon was too. The buildings weren't upside down and she was standing on a side walk.

"You're in my world," he said behind her. She turns around and saw a man with pale, no white skin, yellow eyes. His hair was also white and spiky. He was leaning against a gate that was suddenly there. But that wasn't what got Diva. It was how he was looking at her.

His eyes were filled with **Desire**. She just could feel it coming off him like waves. "Who are you," she asked. He smiles. "Zangetsu is my name pretty lady." He was suddenly in front of her, grabs her hand and kisses it. For some odd reason she blushes. That never happen before.

She snatches it back fast. "Why are you kissing my hand? Nobody kisses my hand without my consent." She sounded breathless. 'Why am I breathless,' she thought. His smile got bigger. "I'm sorry. It just when I see a pretty lady I want to make her mine."

Her mouth thins. 'Oh so he's just another suitor.' She turns her back on him and started walking. Dark Ichigo frowns. 'Not a charmer eh,' he thought as he follows her. She felt him following her but ignores him. 'Maybe I could get home by walking in this direction.'

She crosses the street and he follows. Her black high heels clicking on the sidewalk. She then turns a block and kept on walking. Then another, and another, and another. She was getting really annoyed. 'This isn't like the human world at all.' She stops and turns to him.

"Why can't I get home," she asked emotionlessly. "Because you're in my world. I control everything." She narrows her eyes. "Why have you bought me here?" Suddenly she was against a building wall with him pressing against her.

She widens her eyes never seeing someone move so fast as her before. He leans down to her ear and whispers, "To make you mine." Before his lips devours hers. Her eyes only got bigger before she started kissing him back.

His tongue slips inside her mouth to explore. He couldn't het enough of her! Her tongue plays with his as her arms wraps his neck. His hands began to explore her breasts through the dress.

She pulls away from his kiss gasping, head back. He started planting butterfly kisses on her neck, kneading her breasts. Pleasure well inside her stomach and settled down between her legs. His hands went behind her and started pulling down the dress.

When the dress fell down from her body she started reaching for his shirt, tugging it off. He smirks "Impatient are we?" His voice was very deep. She smiles in a childish manner. "Of course. This feeling is wonderful; I never want it to end."

He looks at her for a moment staring at her very intensely. 'She's innocent,' he thought, before picking her up much to her surprise and ran like the wind. (Yeah I know lame ) He ran inside a building up the stairs and inside a room.

He drops her on the bed. She bounces a little as he sat on the bed. He grabs her legs and started pulling off her high heels. Now she was only in her in her black panties, no bra. He starts to rub her stomach watching her face as her eyes go dark.

He got to the waistline of her panties and he leans down to her ear and whispers "Open your legs." She did and he dips a finger in there to fine her wet and ready for him. She moans pleasure welling up inside her again.

"Feels good," he asked. She nodded her head opening her legs wider. He puts another finger inside her speeding up the pace loving how her face looks right now. When she was about to come he pulls out his fingers.

She growls, angry that her body didn't get its needs. She looks at him mouth pouted like a child. He chuckles and pats her hair. "You are like a child. So innocent and cute. I'm going to have fun making you scream my name when I'm inside you." She blushes again. 'Why does he make me blushes so much?'

He takes off her panties with quick movements that regular humans can't do. She felt the coldness hit her as she laid bear to him. He then takes off his pants and release his hard throbbing member. She looks down at it, never seeing one before.

She felt the need to poke it. 'That thing is going inside me? Seems so weird,' she thought. He places himself at her folds. "Here we go Diva. About to do a dance as old as time," he said as he pushes in.

He kept inching in when he hit her barrier. He pulls back and then thrusting in all the way. She grasps and clenches his shoulders hard. She is **NOT** liking the organ pushing inside her, making her feel pain. "Stop," she said breathless.

He stops, letting her get use to him. She was panting like a dog and he could see some tears forming in her eyes. That only turned him on more. He thrusts back inside her, getting tired of waiting. Pleasure spiked her and moves her hands down to his back leaving scarlet marks as he kept on thrusting.

She wraps her legs around his waist commanding him, "Move faster!" He pushes her legs back going faster and deeper. He was looking down at her face, loving the way the way it was sweat covered, reddish to the cheeks and eyes brighter.

She was about to come as he well as he. He leans down to her neck and that when she got him. Bit him right in the neck! He gasps and thrust harder. Not liking her taking blood from him he pulls back and then thrusts back again.

Coming, she leans back her head and saw through a window the **red moon**.

THE END. I hope you enjoy it because I fried my brain. It likes what... (Checking the time)…. Holy s**t! 4:00! Well see you tomorrow! Sweet dreams Crazyfan15 :p


End file.
